fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Marsha, Marsha, Marsha/Transcript
opens up showing Fanboy and Chum Chum's heads flying past the screen constantly. They are going "Woowoowoowoo!" as they are actually spinning on the merry-go-round. They slow down and finally come to a stop. For a moment they're dizzy, then stop. Show a close up of Fanboy Fanboy: on his juice box and makes beeping sounds Stardate 16011 dash 2402. We've landed our spaceship on a small uncharted planet. The atmosphere seems to be very hot. And dry. sips Ah, life-giving juice. Chum Chum: sound as he lowers a plank for the ramp Landing gear deployed, Captain Fanboy. Fanboy: Thank you, Lieutenant Chum Chum. down the ramp You're the best number two I've ever taken on a mission. Chum Chum: on lollipop like a scanner. Pulls it out, making whirring sound No signs of life, Captain. seagull grabs the lollipop AHHH! Alien life form! Alien life form! drops it, and two more seagulls fight over it Fanboy: Back to the ship! Power up the hyperdrive! they spin the merry-go-round around and jump on it Chum Chum: We’ve reached... escape velocity! let go, and fly up so high they leave their playground land on a grassy plain and lift their heads up Chum Chum: Next time we splash down, we should do it in water.'' ahead'' Fanboy, look. We landed in the kindergarten. Fanboy: Wow. We went back in time, too? We must’ve gone faster than I thought. this dialogue, we pan across the kindergarten as the toddlers play. Suddenly, Miss. Olive, their teacher, greets F&C Miss Olive: Hello there. I didn’t see you two get dropped off. Well, I’m Miss Olive. Chum Chum's head And I’m going to be your new kindergarten teacher. Chum Chum: Hi, Miss Olive! I’m -- Fanboy: Ut-ut-ut... I’ll straighten this out. Miss Olive Um, Miss...Olive, is it? I uh - I believe there’s been some sort of mistake. You see, we are not kindergartners. Miss Olive: Ooh, don’t you talk like a big boy! she says this, she squeezes between Fanboy's mouth and wiggles it Fanboy: her hands away Well, that’s because I am a big boy. I go to the "big boy" school. Miss Olive: giggles It’s fun to pretend. I know, let’s pretend we’re trains -- and we’ll go chugga-chugga, chugga-chugga right into our classroom! Chum Chum: giggles Choo Choo! I’m the caboose! chugging Fanboy: Chum Chum by the cape Okay. Big boys going bye-bye. C’mon, Chum Chum. walk over to the gate. Fanboy tries to open it but to no avail Fanboy: grunting What is up with this gate? grunting Miss Olive: It's been big boy-proofed. Miss Olive locks the door Fanboy: You never get used to that sound. Chum Chum: It won’t be so bad, Fanboy. We’ll just hang out for the day and go home. sit down in little chairs at a little table Fanboy: You’re right, I did a three-year stretch in this place. Look at 'em, Chum Chum. perspective. Pan across the room showing the toddlers playing Fanboy: camera Most of ‘em still kids. Chum Chum: camera It breaks your heart. the pan, we see a tall girl, Marsha. We go past her, but then go back and stop on her. She is staring at Fanboy evily Fanboy: camera Whoa. Look at the size of her! now see him Sombody's been drinking their milk. stands up and pushes the toddlers out of the way as she marches up to Fanboy. Her perspective, we see F&C staring at her as she approaches Chum Chum: I think she heard you. Fanboy: Eh, she’s probably just happy to have another tall kid in class. Chum Chum: I dunno! She doesn’t look happy! Marsha: Hello, Fanboy. Remember me? It's Marsha. Fanboy: Who? Come again? Marsha: Marsssssssha. the above, she spits because of her speech impediment. Fanboy uses a shield to block it Fanboy: Oh, sure. You're that...we used to...didn't we...you know, over by the um...yeah, I got nothing. Marsha: a class photo of Hank's from years ago Maybe this will refresh your memory. to Fanboy This is you, to herself and that - was me!!! Fanboy: But that was Marsha. She was all nice and sweet. And you...ooh. Marsha: THAT'S BECAUSE YOU RUINED ME!!! to years ago when Marsha was chipper Hank: One minute left. No pressure, kids, but your entire future depends on how you do on this test. a younger Marsha Not that my prize pupil Marsha has anything to worry about! smiles and puts an apple on Hank's head. Zoom out a little to show Fanboy with two pencils in his nostrils and Chum Chum laughing Fanboy: Hey, Chum Chum! Check me out! Hank: Ugh. Time's up, pass your tests forward. smiles and gives Fanboy her test. Suddenly, Fanboy lets out a loud, rude sneeze, covering Marsha's test in nothing but green snot blobs Fanboy: gives a thumbs-up Best of luck, Marsha. stares at him, confused. of flashback Marsha: You ruined my test! I scored so low, they sent me back to kindergarten. Fanboy: Oh, that Marsha. Marsha: I used to read two levels above my grade, now I spend my days writing "Pat sat on a mat" with a pencil that’s fat! a pencil that matches what she said It's all so... Miss Olive: camera Does anyone have to go potty? Marsha: I have to make a tinky-wink! Fanboy, with her eyeballs protruding toward him Humiliating. Fanboy: I’m sorry, Marsha. I had no idea! Maybe you could take the test...again? Marsha: I'm stuck in here! Fanboy: Uhh, well maybe I could take it for you. I think I still got a few answers up here. Marsha: Oh-ho-ho, It’s too late for tests! Now is the time for revenge! at the clock See the little hand’s on the eight, and the big hand’s on...your throat! Miss Olive: camera Snack Time, everyone! Marsha: Ooh! Orange slices! off her pigtails. At Fanboy You got lucky this time, Fanboy, but come naptime, you're gonna take...a PERMANENT nap! leaves, but pops down from above to talk to Chum Chum Marsha: But it's really nice to see you, Chum Chum. gives Fanboy a "you're going down" motion, then disappears Chum Chum: Wow, Marsha looks great, huh? Fanboy: nervously Uh, yeah. to Marsha sitting on a stool. She smiles and growls as the colors turn red. As she does this, she has orange slices in her teeth. Fade to black up to show Art Class. The toddlers are working on their projects, F&C too. Fanboy stares in fright as Marsha does some chin-ups on a pole held by the other toddlers. She has tattoos on her fingers spelling "F-A-N-B-O-Y". She then gives Fanboy the "I'm watching you" motion Fanboy: Uh... Chum Chum Chum Chum, we've gotta bust out of here! Chum Chum: '''Can it wait ‘til I build a plane out of ice cream sticks? '''Fanboy: him up Marsha’s gonna hurt me! Chum Chum: Oh, no she’s not. turns him towards her. Marsha is making paper dolls of Fanboy Chum Chum: camera See? She likes you. bites off the heads Chum Chum: That’s no way to get a gold star. Fanboy: See? We gotta bust out! escape montage starts. Chum Chum sidles against the wall, picks up two plastic spoons and brings them to Fanboy, who opens a trapdoor in the floor and digs a hole. F&C jump into it. They open another trapdoor and pops out, but they're actually on the celing. Marsha walks across, closing the trapdoor are on a turbo bike, heading for the slide. Marsha, however, presses a remote which tilts the slide. The bike goes off it and crashes back into the classroom montage ends. Back in the classroom, F&C are in a cart with rug squares Fanboy: It’s perfect. When they take the rug squares out to be cleaned, we just roll right out with them. Okay, pile them on. duck down and hide. Suddenly, the rugs release a stench. They then sit up and gasp Chum Chum: I guess not every kid got aboard the potty train. Miss Olive: over Ooh, pulling out our rug squares. Fanboy's lip Well aren’t you two the little helper bees. giggles I almost forgot it was NAPTIME! NAPTIME, EVERYONE! by one, the blinds of the windows begin to close, Fanboy screams in reaction to each one. Camera shifts back and forth between each window and Fanboy five times, zooming closer to Fanboy with each of his shots. On the fifth, we see an extreme close-up of Fanboy's eyes. During this sequence, a line that Marsha said earlier is heard in Fanboy's conscience Marsha (in Fanboy's mind): You're gonna take...a PERMANENT nap! echo across a row of windows as the blinds close one by one Fanboy: No! Miss Olive Uh, Miss Olive? I was thinking. Naps are very healthy for growing bodies, but, so is Vitamin D! And what better source of Vitamin D than the warming rays of... the blinds and sees a solar eclipse, gasping A Solar Eclipse?!? CURSE YOU, SEMI-ELLIPTICAL ORBIT!!! You know what we need? Music. over to the record player and turns up the volume Okay, everybody! On your feet! song is actually Brahms' Lullaby. He gasps as he spys the kids starting to fall asleep around him. He then sulks disgustedly Miss Olive: Our naptime song. That’s a gold star for you. a star sticker on Fanboy's head And on your first day. Okay everyone, resting places! Fanboy You too. rolls himself into a rug square. Marsha suddenly rolls up next to him Marsha: Yes, your final resting place. Fanboy: Ah! away Miss Olive: Let’s all close our eyes and take the cloud-ferry to Sleepytime Island. turns off the lights and starts to leave, but Fanboy turns them back on Miss Olive: Ut, ut, ut. When we go night-night, there's no light-light. she says this, she turns off the lights again. But Fanboy turns them back on Miss Olive: Now, now, light switches aren't for little hands. turns them off again. Fanboy sticks his foot up and turns the lights back on a final time Fanboy: Huh? Miss Olive: Okay, giggles I think someone needs a time out! Come along, Mister. You’re going to spend naptime in the gingerbread house. him a toy gingerbread playhouse Fanboy: You mean me? In there? All alone? The whole time? Well, if you think it’s best. walks into the house the playhouse... Fanboy: Well, Marsha, looks like you messed with the wrong coward. Huh? some graffiti on the wall "Marsha was here". see graffitti of Fanboy in a cauldron, Fanboy about to be eaten by a shark, and Marsha jumping on Fanboy's stomach, and Marsha riding a bear that's going to eat Fanboy. He gasps as he sees these, then spies one more graffiti that reads "Marsha is here" "Marsha is here". out to show Marsha staring at him AHHH! ''MARSHA!!!'' How - how - how did you get in here so fast?! Marsha: I said "poopy". Fanboy: pause That’s it? Marsha: I’ve got priors. Fanboy: down Marsha, stay back. up with toy sissors I'm warning you! These can almost cut paper! swats them away AHH! HELP!! HELP ''ANYONE!!!'' Marsha: I've been dreaming of this moment during every naptime! Nothing is going to stop me from getting my revenge! REVENGE! a battle takes place while the playhouse bounces and hops around. It bounces over and hits the record player, causing it to skip as a record scratch sound is heard. The lullaby is replaced with a lively melody as the kids start to wake up. Back in the playhouse, Marsha has her hands on Fanboy's face when she hears the music Marsha: Ooh! The Bunny Dance! MY FAVORITE! Fanboy: Well, don't let me keep you. gleefully bursts out of the house, making bunny ears Marsha: BUNNIES!!! joins four other toddlers in the dance (Song: The Bunny Dance) Well, rabbit feet go hop-hop-hop! Rabbit ears go flop-flop-flop! Give your nose a wiggle... Give your tail a jiggle... Do the Bunny Dance! beaten Fanboy crawls out of the playhouse Chum Chum: Fanboy! This way! Fanboy: over to the window and gasps Chum Chum: Come on, before the song ends! up a ladder Fanboy: Marsha So long, Marsha. Send me a postcard if they teach you capital letters. who was hopping in a circle, stops for a moment to curse him Marsha: Curse you, Fanboy! back to hopping the roof, Fanboy sees a ice cream stick plane Chum Chum made with the ice cream sticks over the course of the episode Fanboy: Ho-ho! Now that's what I call arts and crafts. in the plane with Chum Chum Chum Chum: I call it "Airplane I made out of ice cream sticks". Fanboy: Nice. plane takes off and the boys fly home Chum Chum: Do you think they’ll ever let Marsha out of kindergarten? Fanboy: Well, if I know Martha, she’ll be just fine. the bottom, Marsha is holding onto the rod of the back wheels Marsha: It's Marsha! seagull grabs her and bonks her back to the kindergarten yard Marsha: I'LL GET YOU, FANBOY!!! boys fly in their plane home into the sunset. Iris out, the episode is over. Category:Transcripts